DC-DC converters typically generate a DC (direct current) voltage by full wave rectifying and filtering one or more time varying signals. Because of the switching undertaken in the full wave rectification process, significant amounts of current are frequently “switched” back-and-forth at rapid pace by large transistors. It is often helpful to measure the current through these transistors to, for instance, determine whether or not the DC-DC converter is being loaded, monitor any ripple currents resulting from switching, etc.